Ashley's Birthday Present Part 1
by darkangelpeyton1
Summary: This is a birthday present for my friend Ashley


**So, this is for my friend Ashley for her birthday. I wrote this for her and she wanted me to post them here. We were joking around, and came up with this weird scenario, and then I wrote it for her. So, this is technically for her, but if anyone else reads this and likes it then that's awesome. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline.**

_**You Can't Tell Girls They Look Fat, Sherlock!**_

_**A Kidlock feat. Mama Watson ficlet**_

Sherlock Holmes sighed in both boredom and annoyance. He didn't understand why John was so adamant about him, and his elder brother Mycroft, going to the local park every day for an hour. Sherlock knew he wasn't like most eight year olds. Where most children his age just wanted to play and have fun, Sherlock just wanted to read, learn, or do experiments. Mycroft was a lot like him in that same respect. While Mycroft and he weren't close, much to the disappointment of John, they both had an understanding of each other.

"How much longer, Mycroft?" Sherlock questioned with his annoyance clear in his voice.

"10 minutes," Mycroft answered just as annoyed as Sherlock. Sherlock knew the main reason that Mycroft was annoyed about being here was because he hated being pulled away from his studies for trivial things and sitting here on a park bench with his younger brother was defiantly a trivial thing.

"Sherlock!" a voice yelled from Sherlock's left. Sherlock turned his head to see who had yelled for him and let out a sigh at seeing who it was. Molly Hooper was one of the few people that Sherlock could not only stand, but also considered anything resembling a friend. As Sherlock sat waiting for Molly to get to them his eyebrow quirked as he took in Molly's appearance. She had her long brown hair in a braid that was flying behind her as she ran over to them, but what confused Sherlock was her outfit. Molly was wearing a plain sky blue sundress. This perplexed Sherlock because Molly hated dresses. She preferred to wear blue jeans and t-shirts with ridiculous cartoon characters on the front of them.

"Looks like your girlfriend has found you, Sherlock," Mycroft whispered teasingly. Sherlock turned and glared at Mycroft.

"She's not my girlfriend, _Mycroft_," Sherlock spat back at his brother. Mycroft was about to reply, but just as he opened his mouth Molly arrived.

"Hi, Sherlock," Molly greeted joyfully before her joy faltered a little as she ducked her head slightly as she turned to Mycroft, "Hello, Mycroft."

"Hello, Miss Hooper," Mycroft greeted her with a bored tone. Sherlock sent Mycroft another quick glare before he turned to give Molly his attention.

"Molly, what are you wearing?" Sherlock inquired as he took in Molly's appearance again and wasn't surprised to see her wearing her worn out purple trainers.

"What do you mean?" Molly asked confused as she looked down at herself.

"The sundress," Sherlock explained as he pointed at her to further explain himself, "You hate dresses, Molly. You never wear them. So, why are you wearing one?"

"Oh," Molly gasped in understanding, "My Gran bought it for me and wanted me to wear it. Do you like it?" Sherlock looked Molly up and down as Molly stood there with a tiny hopeful smile and her cheeks growing redder as the seconds ticked by.

"No," Sherlock finally proclaimed and Molly's face fell in disappointment.

"Why not?" Molly asked slightly hurt.

"Because Molly that dress makes you look fat," Sherlock explained plainly.

"What?" Molly questioned startled.

"I said-" Sherlock started, but Molly cut him off.

"No, I heard you, Sherlock," Molly interrupted angrily, "But that was really mean." Sherlock's eyes widened in confusion as Molly's eyes started to water.

"Why are you getting upset?" Sherlock questioned confused by Molly's reaction to his honesty.

"Because it was rude and mean, Sherlock," Molly cried as tears started falling from her eyes, "You're such a jerk, Sherlock." Before Sherlock could respond Molly turned and ran back the way she came. Sherlock just sat there completely perplexed by what had just happened.

"Mycroft," Sherlock called as he turned to face his brother. Mycroft sighed and looked at Sherlock.

"What, Sherlock?" Mycroft asked not really caring what Sherlock wanted to ask.

"What did I do that upset Molly?" Sherlock questioned voicing the confusion he felt.

"I don't know, Sherlock," Mycroft replied as he went back to reading the text book he had brought with him, "Why don't you ask John when he gets here?" Just as the words left Mycroft's mouth, Sherlock turned and saw John making his way over to them.

"Well, don't you two look like you're having a great time," John said with a smile. Mycroft and Sherlock both rolled their eyes at John's obvious sarcasm.

"John," Mycroft said getting John's attention, "Sherlock has an inquiry for you." John quirked his eyebrow and then turned his attention to Sherlock.

"What's on your mind, Sherlock?" John asked as he bent down so that he was level with Sherlock. Sherlock rolled his eyes at the action because John knew how much it annoyed Sherlock when he did that. _He really needs to stop reading those parenting articles and watching all those parenting shows_, Sherlock thought as he made eye contact with John.

"Molly was here, and then she suddenly became very upset, and then she ran off, and I don't understand why," Sherlock explained to John. John's eyebrows knitted together in both contemplation and suspicion.

"Did you say, or do anything that could have caused Molly to become upset?" John asked calmly.

"No," Sherlock answered confidently.

"He called her fat," Mycroft supplied as his eyes left the textbook he had been reading.

"What?!" John exclaimed startled, "Did you?"

"I didn't call her fat," Sherlock argued as he shot Mycroft his nastiest glare, "All I did was simply point out that the dress she was wearing made her look fat." John groaned as he placed his head into his hands.

"You can't tell girls they look fat, Sherlock!" John cried as he lifted his head from his hands and looked at Sherlock.

"Why not?" Sherlock asked his confusion coming back, "She asked me if I liked it and I told her the truth. I thought you always said we're supposed to _always_ tell the _truth_."

"Yes, you are supped to tell the truth, but you have to take the person's feelings into consideration. You could have simply told Molly that you didn't like it-" John said, but Sherlock interrupted him.

"I did!" Sherlock proclaimed stubbornly, "Then she asked me why and I told her the truth."

"Well, Sherlock by telling her the truth you hurt Molly's feelings and that's why she got upset," John explained to Sherlock with a sigh.

"So, I should have lied to Molly?" Sherlock inquired still confused. John was about to answer, but Mycroft beat him to it.

"Yes, Sherlock," Mycroft answered in his usual bored tone, "You should have lied to spare Miss Hooper's feelings." The disdain and sarcasm of Mycroft's statement were not lost on John and he sent Mycroft a glare.

"No, that isn't right," John started, but he was cut off again by Sherlock.

"So I was right," Sherlock stated.

"No," John replied feeling himself lose his patients with the Holmes brothers.

"But you just said that Mycroft was wrong. So I must have been right," Sherlock rationalized. John groaned in annoyance as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Does everything I say to you two go through one ear and out the other?" John asked rhetorically.

"What?" Sherlock and Mycroft both asked at the same time. John sighed again and looked at them both.

"Why don't you both run on home? Mycroft, you go to your room and study," John ordered as he looked at the elder Holmes. Mycroft nodded his head and started to gather the few things he had brought with him.

"Sherlock," John started as he turned towards Sherlock, "Just...don't blow up the flat, or catch anything on fire with your experiments." Sherlock nodded his head in agreement as he got up from the bench.

"Now, I'm going to head over to Molly's and talk to Minnie. I should be home in a few," John explained to the boys in front of him.

"Good luck," Sherlock replied with a knowing grin.

"Thanks," John replied with a scared look on his face, "Lord, knows I'll need it." Thinking John was done talking to them both Mycroft and Sherlock turned away from him and started to walk away.

"Hey," John called getting both of their attentions, "We're not done with conversation. When I get home you _both_ are going to get one hell of a lecture." Sherlock sighed in annoyance and Mycroft looked angry at the promise of having to sit through one of John's pointless lectures on feelings. As Sherlock walked with his brother back to their flat on 221B Baker Street, he couldn't help, but hope that Molly Hooper never wore another dress ever again.

**THE END**


End file.
